


Dearest Enemies

by BurningSun



Category: Whispered Faith
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama & Romance, Enemies, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love/Hate, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSun/pseuds/BurningSun
Summary: Lexx is a sociopath, and a murderer, and... well,great.Now all she wants is nothing, because all she wants is what she can't have. Lexx used to have a best friend, now just one more enemy.If Lexx can’t have a life with Linnie... well then, she wants her dead.
Relationships: Lexx/Linnie
Kudos: 1





	Dearest Enemies

Lexx is a sociopath, and a murderer, and... well, _great_.

The Family couldn’t even dream about a better leader. To think about how much she gave them: power, respect, endless opportunities... even full dentist insurance. Of course, there is no perfection in this world as well as there is no Book in the hands of the Order, but everything is not so critical. This idiot of a man, Lee, can run away and leave for Lexx angry messages about how he will kill her and whatsoever (hah, so cute) as long as he pleases. The outcome will be all the same — her win.

No, the real danger is not this boy, but somebody completely different. The mysterious **~L** , who was pulling those strings so artfully all this time. **Linnie**. Just thought of her makes Lexx want to kill and rampage!.. Frankly speaking, it’s exactly what she is planning to do this evening. Linnie is the main threat for her dear Family, nothing more.

The day is coming to an end when Lexx reaches the place to which she was led by the coordinates she knows by heart: N4020. 1225, W07484375. There’s no one here except for Lexx walking in the public park — beautiful as ever — a bottle of Merlo and a wineglass in hands, a dagger in her belt. Lexx is ready for a date. All you could hear are wind howling, rattling of bare branches, rushing water and clicking of the heels. Walking down the wooden bridge, like it’s some kind of a runway, Lexx glances at the water below. Everything’s changing, she can feel it. After all the perfection can be found only through the constant changes. Lexx thinks about all those people she outlived and can’t hold back a satisfied predatory smile.

Lexx remembers the pathetic face of the Family’s ex-leader, locked up in the foul basement, just like the time when he locked her up in that goddamned storage. Indeed karma is a bitch but a fair one. Dear Shiny... dead weight who managed to fail at every fuckin’ thing and even more.  
If not for The Speaker, she would gladly crash him herself. Well, at least she took sweet revenge for her Michael. Oh, Michael, they definitely had fun together being such a badass murderous couple... Nevertheless, Lexx has already outgrown their relationship: now she rules from the top of the Order with only The Speaker above her, while dear Michael is... well, six feet under. Oh, right! There also was this Mo, so amusing. Always there to save his dear Lee, how poetic. And how ironic that the only time Mo himself needed help, he wasn’t there for him. No, that moron with a combination of nineteen fingers was out and doing some Scooby-Doo-shit. Indeed hilarious!..

Everything is changing: people come and go, — and only Linnie is the same as always. Seems like Lexx has known her for an unbearably long time. No, “know” is not the right word. It was always impossible to really know Linnie, but it was true that they used to meet. That was the time when Lexx was still stupid enough to believe that they had a chance to be on one side. Lexx grits her teeth: she had no right to let her go, she had to deal with her while she still had a chance... Lexx remembers the feeling of all-consuming rage which filled her the same second Lee received that damned box. Her heart stopped, nails digging into the palms till they bled. The wooden casket with their symbol was opened and the first thing Lexx saw was that damned note, her last words said to Linnie. _Her mistake_. She still remembers every second of writing this massage. Remembers how her pale hands were shaking anxiously, letters were jumping nervously on a crumpled piece of paper and the handwriting was as if not her own. That time nothing mattered for Lexx — all that she wanted was to warn Linnie, to give her the last chance...

” **Dearest Linnie,**

****

**I have prayed for you.**

**He spoke your name** ”

Lexx starts to feel sick as soon as she recalls that sometime (such a long time ago) she called Linnie her ”Dearest” so confidently, without a doubt. Nonetheless, she unacceptably often rereads every cryptic message left by Linnie (not for her), studies pages of her notes from Twitter again and again just to see her funny handwriting one more time, peers into the videos, in which Linnie appears at least for a second.

**_Lexx wants Linnie_** ( _dead_ ) **_so badly._**

Lexx is at the opening, the wind blows from everywhere, dry grass crunches under black heels, the forest is dark in the distance. Exactly the same place where Lee met with Linnie face to face. There is no reason to expect that Linnie will show up — such a thing would be highly illogical and irrational. On the other hand, the fact that Lexx herself is here also makes no sense. So she waits. All because Linnie said: “Seek and you shall find“. So Lexx continues to wait. She opens a bottle and pours some wine into the glass like she is at least in a luxurious restaurant and not in the public park. Lexx watches the setting sun bleed in deadly agony, sips dark wine, feeling tart bitterness settling on her tongue — and waits. At some point, she raises a glass to her eyes to look upon the world through maroon wine. However, when she lowers her hand, everything around her stays painted in red, just like looking through broken kaleidoscope. So, that’s what it is to see the pocket between worlds with your own eyes.

”I suppose I should congratulate you with a promotion?..”

An alive and familiar voice comes from behind. Lexx turns around in a flash but Linnie isn't even looking at her. Instead, she balances selflessly on a log: arms are spread wide, the face is up in the crimson sky. The wineglass falls to the ground. By the moment wine spilled under Lexx’s feet,  
both her hands tightly squeeze Linnie’s neck. Lexx herself feels breathless. Sweet God, how she wants to break her neck right now. The hood still casts a shadow over Linnie’s face but even it can’t hide her smile.

”Manners are important,” she speaks hoarsely. ”Very important to get what you want.”

When Linnie repeats her own words, Lexx can’t hold a wavering smile back, feeling how something awful deep in her chest (where, according to the anatomy, she is supposed to have a heart) chokes her treacherously. _She watched her._

Lexx smiles venomously and sweetly and lets go. When Linnie steps back, the hood slips from her short dark hair, revealing the view of her face, strewn with countless freckles, a calm half-smile, thoughtful deep eyes...

“You are still wearing it,” lifting the thick eyebrow, Linnie glances at the ring on Lexx’s left hand.

Ah, she still remembers... Linnie always was such a fan of trinkets — to understand this it was enough to look at her tacky beads and a pendant, which she wears all the time. This ring was her present. ”Keep it, it suits you better, ” she said that time, like it didn't matter.

Linnie’s smile widens while Lexx feels her blood boil. Nevertheless, her voice is steady and the British accent is flawless.

”Could you please stop smiling while I’m being intimidating. That’s extremely rude”.

“So, what are you here for? Also for the answers?” the smile slips from Linnie’s face but the mockery can be clearly heard in her childish voice.

Desire to smash her head is horribly tempting. However, to burst in rage in such a moment would be a nightmare of a cliche, so Lexx controls herself. She crosses her arms with a challenge, nails digging in the sleeves of her black turtleneck, and decides: ”And why not? She deserves these fucking answers”.

”Then answer: what, in the name of The Speaker, are you doing?”

”What was needed to be done. There are more important things than me or you” unsaid ” _us_ ” hangs heavily between them.

”Was it really so important to pass the Book to that oblivious idiot? It rightfully belongs to _us: to me and my Family_ ”.

It seems that Linnie doesn’t even listen. She foolishly swings on her heels, while her nebulous eyes wander through the frozen sky.

“Well, that’s only your point of view,” her melancholic answer can be heard and Lexx suddenly realizes how painfully hard she clenches her teeth.

“You gave away the Knife! Twice!”

Lexx can’t stand the distance between them. Even when they are standing like that, finally facing each other, Linnie is so far as if she’s in another, completely different world. She is lazily turning her head and watches something that only she can see. That doesn’t work for Lexx, does not work at all. Linnie must look only at _her_.

”But he missed the Chosen so much...” 

Lexx feels the control slipping away from her and can’t do absolutely anything about it.

” _You betrayed me!_ ”

Linnie stops with her back to her and although Lexx can’t see her face, her voice sounds incredibly far.

”Betrayed?.. We have never been on the one side”.

Linnie’s hand slips into the pocket of her baggy pants at the same time when Lexx reaches for a dagger behind her belt. _This time she will not let her go._

Lexx rushes forward and guides the blade with a deadly intention. Linnie turns around in a flash this time there is not a single trace of a smile on her face. Everything will end _now_. Lexx can already imagine the freshly cut-open throat, a spill of hot scarlet blood, red gleam on the dagger but... She can’t get any closer — the cold barrel of a gun against her forehead gets in the way. However... Linnie is finally looking Lexx in the eyes. 

”You are here not for the answers, are you, _Lexx_. You don't give a fuck about the truth”.

Linnie confidently steps forward and Lexx lets her. Now they are standing even closer, the gun shifts to the temple, the hand, which is holding the dagger, bends at the elbow.

“Indeed,” Lexx’s mouse grievously twists in a grin, blood under pale skin boils wildly. ”I am here ( _ ~~to see you~~_ ) to kill you”.

Suddenly Linnie smiles: so vividly, so youthfully. With a sparkle in the eyes, Linnie leans forward but this time Lexx’s grip doesn’t waver. The deadly sharp blade presses into her skin, drawing blood. Despite the crimson blood, flowing down her neck, Linnie is still smiling with an expression of serenity on her face. Lexx feels like she’s breaking in pieces. Every pulse beat is the same as a punch in the gut. Lexx can swear that her heart is bleeding when she hears:

“I missed you, too”.

They are standing under the red sky together, still folding their lives in each other’s hands. Linnie kisses Lexx like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Lexx feels suffocating but doesn’t want to stop. She wouldn’t mind at all to stay like this to the end of the life: her own or Linnie’s doesn’t matter.

However, even in the world where time doesn't exist, they can't afford the luxury of being together. When inhuman shriek comes from the dark woods, Linnie slowly steps back. 

”You gotta go,” says she with a caring smile.

So damn _cruel_ of her. The head of the Order doesn’t give a fuck about any foreign-dimension-monsters, she herself is to be frightened of. Also, there is no way she is giving Linnie a chance to escape again. Let's tries to splash Linnie with a knife frantically — damn she would sink her teeth into Linnie’s throat to not let her go — but Linnie retreats nimbly and pushes hard. Linnie smiles but doesn't say ”goodbye” to Lexx, she never does. Lexx wants to scream: _stop, stay, I won't let you go_ — but the pocket between worlds collapses and disappeared around her. At last, Linnie's mysterious and intimate smile flickers in the gleams of red.

Again standing lonely in the middle of an empty public park, Lexx feels like the world chewed her up and just spat her out. The sunset still burns over the horizon, as if her meeting with Linnie has never happened. Flashing a sharp gaze fixed on nowhere, Lexx slowly runs her tongue along the cold, deadly blade. Linnie's blood breathes life into her over again. In the end, Lexx will surely kill her. Just not today ( _ ** ~~never~~**_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone else is shipping them but I DO.  
> Hella lot of my hedcanons are included.


End file.
